Between Two Worlds
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: Two worlds but only one girl. When life gives you lemons travel to a new world! Ally's life is pretty decent except one person. Her boyfriend Gavin who is a fake. So maybe that can all change with some tears, a mirror, and Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**(PS: IT ALLY POV)**

 **I AM BACK! WARNING THIS STORY IS WEIRD! THE WEIRDNESS START IN CHAPTER TWO! OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**

 **Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

'' Good morning,'' I shouted to my dad

'' Morning Ally,'' My dad responded

'' What's for breakfast,'' I asked

'' Well, can you fix it yourself because I am in a rush,'' My dad told me

'' Ok,'' I said

'' Have a good day at school honey,'' My dad said giving me a kiss and then he was out the door.

'' What should I make,'' I though

The first thing that came to my mind was pancakes.

'' Light bulb!'' I shouted

I grabbed my supplies and headed to the kitchen. The instructions seem clear in my head but not in the real world. I put the pancake mix in a bowl and mixed it with way to much water.

'' Now my pancakes will be watery.'' I sighed,'' But that okay''

When I started to mix the batter, it was splashing everywhere. Pancake mix was on the counter, stove, and me. Plus I was already dressed!

I quickly ran to my room to change then looked at the time. I was almost late for school! I had a choice here.

I could clean up my mess and be late ,or I could make up an excuse and be on time. I thought about it before I quickly wrote a note and headed out the door.

I hopped into my car and started speeding down the road to school. Wasn't a good idea.

Before I knew it, red and blue lights were tracking me down. Of course, I pulled over and the police gave me a $950 speeding ticket.

I sighed wondering how was I going pay it off. I finally arrived at school 20 minutes late.

I tried my best to quietly sneak into my first class but of course, the teacher had to make me known.

'' Miss Dawson, your late,'' Ms. Gill said,'' See me after class.''

After class was over,she just gave me a lecture on how I shouldn't be late again.

I went to my lockers looking for Trish so I could tell her everything that happens this morning.

I text her and guess what! Trish was sick so she stayed home. I was ready for this day to be over.

Finally, lunch came and everything was peaceful for once. Until, my boyfriend, Gavin, came over and sat by me.

I wanted to move but it would hurt me later in the future.

'' Hey Ally,'' Gavin said with a smile on his face

'' Hey Gavin,'' I called back

'' You coming over this afternoon,'' Gavin asked

'' Yeah,'' I whispered

'' Awesome!'' He said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

Gavin wasn't anything like he seemed. Once you got trapped in his spell, you couldn't get out.

He was a very mean and cruel guy but at school, he doesn't act like that at all.

After lunch was my least favorite class. When I was daydreaming about pizza, my teacher asked me a question.

'' Miss Dawson what is Tan(π/2) is equal to,'' Mr. Guess asked

'' Pizza!'' I shouted

The whole class was laughing up a storm.

'' Quiet Class!,'' Mr. Guess yelled,'' And for you, Ally get out of my class!''

I slowly got up and left. I didn't like his class anyways.

I went up to the patio just to clear my mind

'' Ally!'' Someone yelled

'' Gavin,'' I said questionably

'' Ally I thought you had math right now,'' He asked sitting next to me

'' That not important. .'' I said very calmly

'' Yeah,'' He agreed

We just sat together not saying a word to one another.

It was time to go home and I couldn't be happier.

I stepped inside my house and my dad's face was really red. He was angry.

'' Ally, first I get a call from the police telling me you got a ticket, then your teacher called me for you being late, then your other teacher called me for you disruptions, and lastly I come home to a messy kitchen.'' My dad yelled

I just looked down at the ground.

'' Well, missy I am taking away your car and you are grounded,'' He yelled

'' How will I get to school?,'' I asked

'' I take you on my way to work,'' he told me '' I guess you will be early.'' '' Now up to your room.''

I walked to my room and plopped down on the bed. I cried for a while until my eyes got dried out.

And I had to go to Gavin's house! I had to sneak out!

 **Author Note**

 **Hey, it's Monicaawsomesause247 with a new story. This story is not as original as my others but I decided it would be fun to write anyways. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**

 **Thanks for reading! PS: REVIEW SHOUTOUTS IS HAPPENING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

I was walking back and forth in my room thinking how I was going to bust out of here.

The window clicked in my mind first!

I carefully opened the window and jumped out.

Lucky, my house was only one stories so I landed on the grass without a problem.

I looked at my phone and I was already late!

I started running until I reached Gavin's house.

'' Gavin! I am so sorry I am late,'' I begged

'' Too Late,'' Gavin shouted before slapping me across the face

'' Now get in here,'' He yelled pushing me in

See how Gavin isn't Mr. Nice guy!

'' What do you want,'' I cried

'' Get on your knees and crawl to me,'' He yelled

I fell to my knees and tried to hold back the tears and crawled towards him.

But I couldn't help it! The tears started to fall and as quickly as I tried to suck them up more fell down.

'' Stop crying baby,'' He said in a sweet tone

He grabbed me and dragged me toward him.

Then he kissed me very gently.

I kissed him back even if I didn't want too.

'' Good girl,'' He whispered

I was like a dog to him. Somedays I wonder why am I even in a relationship like this?

I can't ever find a answer. I just keep letting him boss me around like his slave.

I wouldn't leave though I knew I couldn't stay.

I don't even know how long has this been going on! I am just glad to still be alive!

'' Ally, I hope you know I love you,'' Gavin whispered holding me.

'' Well, what kind of love is that!'' I wanted to scream out loud but instead I kept quiet.

After that, we sat on the couch like the whole scence just didn't even happen.

But it did. I remeber it and I can still feel it!

'' Ally, you better not be late next time I call you,'' He calmy said

'' Or it will be worst,'' He threaten

I frown putting my head on his legs. I was just glad he did go to far.

He just abused me by hitting, words, and punching.

My body weeped inside though. I kept letting it get hurt and hurt instead of standing up for myself.

'' You are very pretty,'' He smiled giving me a kiss on the forehead

'' Can we watch something,'' I asked

He turned his head around with angry in his eyes.

I knew I had done something wrong.

'' Really, you do what I say! You have no sugesstions! You don't speak unless I tell you!'' He barked at me

'' I was just asking a question,'' I yelled back

He slapped my in the face hard before saying,'' You don't talk back to me dog! Now get out!"

He pushed me on the floor and dragged me back towards him. He gave me a kiss and pushed me back down.

'' Get out!'' He yelled as I cried and ran out of his place.

Why did I runaway from my house for this!

I ran all the way back home then not thinking busted through the front door.

My dad was worried because I wouldn't stop crying.

'' Ally, what is wrong,'' He asked

I couldn't tell him or it would make things worst.

I just shook my head no as we hugged.

Now this is love!

'' Ally, what is ever happening you will be alright,'' He smiled

'' But, you are still on punishment so back up to your room,'' He laughed

'' I love you,'' He smiled

I smiled back as I walked back up to my room. Feeling loved by my dad.

That is how I stay happy. My dad is the best thing in my whole life.

But I was still feeling dark and cried a little more right into my mirror and then something weird happen.

It was like a portal had open. I was scarced out of my mind so I tossed the mirrior aside and closed my eyes.

Once I opened them ,the portal was gone! I shook it off thinking I was going crazy but I knew something was up.

Then I hearded a ding! Thank goodness it was Trish!

 _T- Hey girl_

 _A- Hey Trish_

 _T- How was your day_

 _A- Weird_

 _T- OK...how_

 _A- I think I am going crazy_

 _T- Why!?_

 _A- I saw like a portal in my mirror_

 _T- haha very funny_

 _A- I AM NOT JOKING MISSY!_

 _T- You need some rest_

 _A- True_

 _A- Love you_

 _T- Love you too!:)_

 _End of converstion_

After that I went into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Keep in mind I am trying to keep this rated T. This chapter is a little weird I know!**

 **I am getting older and so are the topic's! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Wattpad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

Once I woked up my dad was waiting for me so we could go.

'' Come on Ally!'' He yelled impaiently

'' Just a few more mintues,'' I yelled back

Not looking my best, my dad drove me to school.

Once we arrived we had a little conversion.

'' Ally, let's have a good day today,'' He smiled

'' Okay, it will be an awesome day!'' I smiled back

'' That is the spirt!'' He smiled before hugging me

''' Are you going to tell me what you were crying about?'' He asked

I froze for a quick second before saying,'' Nothing, just emotional.''

'' Okay, had a great day, honey,'' He believed me

I walked into school waving bye to my dad as he drove off.

Once I got in I saw Trish!

'' Trish!'' I yelled catching her attention

'' Ally,'' She smiled running to give me a hug

'' How are you feeling?'' I asked

'' Good, know how are you and Gavin,'' Trish asked

'' Great,'' I lied

Trish gave me a weird look like she knew I was lying but she didn't say anything.

'' Cool, now let's go to the patio and chill,'' She suggested

We walked to the patio chatted and left for class.

Trish and I met up at lunch and sat together. Gavin sat with us too.

He was super sweet around Trish and I never told her either.

'' Hey ladies,'' He smiled kissing me on the cheek

'' Hey Gavin,'' Trish smiled back at him

She had a big crush on him but she thinks I don't know.

That is one reason I won't break up with him.

I don't want him to hurt Trish like he hurts me. I can't see her go through that.

But then again I could just tell her the truth and be done with it.

But it wasn' t just Trish, I don't want any girl to be treated like that.

So I stay with him and suffer for everyone else.

Yeah, that is the answer...

Plus it is super awarked for my best-friend to go out with my ex.

'' Hey Gavin,'' I said

'' So Trish and Ally, one day I was riding down the road and saw a wounded deer. I picked him up and took him down to the shelter.''He lied

'' Aww! That is so sweet,'' Trish gushed

I rolled my eyes at that whole fake story. Please entain me at least!

'' What did you think of my story, Alls,'' He giggled cutely

Ok Ok. I have a total love- mostly hate relationship with him.

I love him sometimes but most times I hate him. Why is he just so cute?!

'' It was sweet,'' I smiled

He smiled back. And it wasn't even a fake smile.

School dragged on until I left at the end of the day.

Ding!

 _G- Ally !_

 _A- Yes?_

 _G- Come over please!_

 _A- Fine_

 _End of conversion_

I left to go to Gavin's and was shocked at what I saw!

He called me over and I see him making out with another girl.

I couldn't believe him! I was shocked but I expected something low like this for him.

I couldn't move at all! Tears just started to pour as I fell to the ground.

Then Gavin pushed the girl off of him and ran down to the floor and started crying too.

He had me in his arm balling his eyes out.

The girl took a hint and left us alone.

Now we were both crying into each other arms.

'' Ally, I am sorry!'' He cried

Deep down inside I wanted to believe him. I wanted to think he was telling the truth but I knew he wasn't.

We cried for a couple more mintues before we started to make out on the floor.

Wait! WHAT AM I DOING? HE JUST CHEATED ON ME!

But I was sucked in. I couldn't move my lips from his.

No, I wouldn't move my lips from him. He was just using me.

I was trying to convince myself he was a horrible guy but I keep kissing him over and over.

'' I love you,'' He whispered

'' Me too,'' I whispered back

I have zero clue what is going on but I know I am going to go home and cry about it.

After that we pulled each other on too the couch and laid on each other.

'' Ally, what are we doing,'' Gavin asked

'' I don't know,'' I smirked

A smiled widened across his face before he hugged me hard.

'' You're cute,'' He smiled

'' I know,'' I laughed

After a while I left to go home and rethink me whole entire relationship with Gavin.

I love him.

I hate him.

He is just so confuzing!

One moment he is slapping me, the next we are hugging.

One moment he is cheating on me, the next we are making out on the floor.

He used me and abused me and I am still kissing him.

What!? Maybe I have faith in him. He wasn't always like this.

Gavin and I have been going out for 2 years. The first years was lovely and I even thought,'' Hey, one day I might marry this guy,''

But a month after our 2 year anniversy something changed between us.

We started to fight and then something clicked in Gavin's mind and it went downnhill from that.

Now it is almost our 3 year anniversy but we wouldn't do anything probably.

I started to cry into my mirror again but this time something a little different happened.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

I saw the portal again!

I threw it to the side again and it dissappered again.

Freaked out, I ran to my dad and jumped on top of him.

'' Ally, what is wrong,'' He laughed

'' Nothing,'' I whispered back

He took a good look at my face.

'' Have you been crying,'' He asked

'' No,'' I lied

'' Well, it looks like it,'' My dad commented

'' You know your mom is coming soon!'' My dad smiled

'' I know, I can't wait!'' I yelled

'' You should invite Gavin over for dinner when she comes,'' My dad suggested

'' I don't know..'' I trailed off

'' Come on! I haven't seen Gavin in a while,'' He laughed

'' You wouldn't want to see him at all if you knew,'' I thought

'' Okay,I will text him,'' I said

'' No, call him now!'' My dad shouted in a funny manner

'' Okay,'' I said dialing his number

'' Speaker please,'' My dad order

'' Shush!'' I told my dad

 _Phone ring! He answers._

'' Hello,'' peirced through my ears

'' My dad wanted to ask you something,'' I said before putting it on speaker

Then he put on his '' I am such a nice guy'' voice

'' Good evening, Mr. Dawson,'' He chirped

'' Such manners young man! I am so glad my daughter has someone like you,'' My dad smiled

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

'' So, would you like to come over to a lovely dinner when Ally's mother return,'' My dad asked

'' I would be honored sir. Yes,'' He said very sweetly

'' Thank you,'' My dad yelled before hanging up

'' Ally, you are such a luckly girl to be blessed with such a wonderful boy,'' My dad told me .

It was upsetting that they thought of him like that!

The next day Gavin and I went shopping for the dinner.

He was sweet to me that day because I dragged Trish along.

'' Aww! You two are soo cute,'' Trish gushed

'' Ally is gourgous and I am so luckly to have her,'' He blushed before kissing me on the cheek

'' AWW! WELL I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!'' Trish rushed

Once she left, I pushed him off me.

'' What wrong Ally,'' He pretended

'' You can stop with the act,'' I cried

'' Ally,'' He whined

'' Stop acting like this! I know how things are between us,'' I yelled

'' Ally,'' He sighed

'' I'll go that way and look for a..'' I started before he turned me around and kissed me.

Then Trish came back with a salty look. She hated to see us kiss since she had a crush on him.

But at the same time she had a smile because she was happy for me.

Even if I was kissing the boy she liked. That is why we were friends!

'' Cute,'' She blurted to make us break apart.

'' Gavin! You got lipstick all over you,'' Trish smiled

Oh, yeah I was wearing alot of red lipstick today too. Haha!

'' Oh, I missed a spot,'' I laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek leaving a big stain.

'' Now the girls know you are mines,'' I winked before walking to the dress shop with Trish.

After all the shopping, we went out to eat.

I let Trish sit beside Gavin and watched her flirt a little.

She is still my best friend because I know she is playing around.

'' Is it hot in here or is it just me,'' She joked

'' Haha, Trish,'' I said nonchalantly

Gavin didn't say anything. He was just on his phone doing something.

Once we got our food, Trish and I started to eat.

Gavin didn't. On my plate, I got some chicken, mac and cheese, and mash potatoes.

Plus some water because I needed to balance my meal out.

On Trish plate, she had some pizza and fruit.

On Gavin plate, he had ribs and mashed potatoes.

And he was letting them get cold.

'' Gavin, aren't you going to eat,'' I commented

'' Yeah, wait,'' He said

'' It getting cold,'' I commented

'' I know, I am going to eat it,'' He said a little more aggressive

'' Did I upset you,'' I asked trying to tick him off

'' Can you just be quiet,'' He said reaching his limit

'' What is wrong with you and who are you texting,'' I asked grabbing the phone out of his hand.

When I got the phone he was texting some girl talking about he was going to meet up with her later.

Upest, I throw his phone on the floor and stomped on it.

His face was shocked.

Then I took my cup of water and slashed it on him.

'' I bet that will teach you,'' I yelled before sitting down like nothing happened

He was so upset, he got up and left. He didn't hit me on say anything.

Then I just started to cry.

Poor Trish was just over their just wondering what happened.

'' Ally, let's just go home,'' Trish comforted me

Trish drove me and then I ran up to my room and called Gavin.

'' Please pickup,'' I thought

Then I thought about it. I broke his phone. Haha opps...

I called his home phone instead and he picked up.

 _Mrs. Young: Hello_

 _Ally: Hey, this is Ally is Gavin home._

 _: Yeah, let me call him down here_

 _Gavin: Hello Ally_

 _Ally: We need to talk_

 _Gavin: We have nothing to talk about_

 _Ally: Gavin... please tell me the truth and the real truth_

 _Gavin: I did_

 _Ally: You didn't tell me anything!_

 _Gavin: Ally!_

 _Ally: GAVIN ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME AGAIN!_

 _Gavin: Quiet!_

 _Ally: I am so sick of you_

 _Gavin: Let's meet and talk it out_

 _Ally: Fine_

 _Gavin: Meet me at the main park in 5 mins K_

 _Ally: Ok_

 _Gavin: Bye_

 _End of conversion_

 **A/N:Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
